tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leatherhead (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW_58_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #58 (IDW)]]Leatherhead (chapter 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 11. Mai 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #58 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Leatherhead" #2 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #59 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|210px|Wiedersehen macht FreudeTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *Leatherhead *Professor Honeycutt *Utroms **Ma'riell **Leeshawn **Kleve und Montuoro **Churk und Yoom **Krang (erwähnt/in Rückblick) **Ch'rell (Cameo) **Quanin (erwähnt) **Lorqa (erwähnt) *thumb|210px|Leatherheads Abschied... fürs ErsteTraag und Granitor *Foot Clan **Splinter **Jennika **Foot Elite (Cameo) *Kitsune **Alopex *Neutrinos (erwähnt) *Harold Lillja (erwähnt) *Renet (erwähnt) *Old Hob (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|160px|Das Geständnis an Ma'riellIm Technodrom auf Burnow Island ist die Stimmung geladen: Die Utroms Kleve und Montuoro protestieren darüber, dass der Fugitoid sich entschieden hat, den Militäroffizier Ch'rell nicht aufzuwecken, weil dieser ein extrem langes Register von Kriegsverbrechen zu verantworten hat.''TMNT'' #56 Wärend die beiden militanten Utroms sich untereinander darüber auslassen, wie ein "Kriegsheld" ihres Volkes derart behandelt wird, nimmt Donatello Hauptberaterin Ma'riell beiseite und gesteht ihr unter vier Augen, dass er und seine Brüder General Krang bekämpfen mussten, weil er vorhatte, die Erde in ein neues Utrominon zu verwandeln und dabei den Massengenozid an den Lebewesen ihrer Welt in Kauf nahm, und dass Krang sich gegenwärtig bei den Neutrinos in der Dimension X in Gewahrsam befindet."Attack on Technodrome" #4 Ma'riell reagiert natürlich traurig, aber verständnisvoll auf diese Neuigkeiten und bekundet dem Turtle ihr Einverständnis, dass ihr Bruder weiterhin in Stasis bleiben sollte, um die Welt und die anderen Utroms vor seinem extremen Fanatsimus zu schützen. thumb|160px|left|Leatherheads BerichtZur gleichen Zeit fahren Michelangelo und Leeshawn damit fort, die Utroms aus ihrem Tiefschlaf zu erwecken. Die ersten beiden, die ihnen hellwach begegnen, sind die Wissenschaftler Churk und Yoom, mit denen die Turtles einst während ihrer unfrewilligen Zeitreise eine kleine Reiberei gehabt haben.''Turtles In Time'' #1 Die erste Begrüßung fällt dementsprechend wenig herzlich aus, bis Leeshawn seinen beiden Artgenossen klar machen kann, dass Michelangelo als Freund hier ist. Gerade in dem Augenblick erscheint plötzlich Leatherhead, der seinen blutbedeckten Arm hält; er teilt Michelangelo mit, dass er sich bei seiner Suchexpedition mit Leonardo und Raphael"Leatherhead" #2 im Dunkeln versehentlich den Arm aufgeschlagen hat, und dass seine Brüder in den Höhlen auf ihn warten. thumb|160px|Eine alarmierende ÜberraschungMichelangelo macht sich augenblicklich auf den Weg, ohne dabei den seltsamen Blick zu bemerken, den Leatherhead ihm hinterherschickt. Zuvor schaut er noch bei Donatello vorbei und sagt ihm rasch Bescheid, wo er hingeht, und verdrückt sich, ehe der aufgeschreckte Donatello und Ma'riell ihm nähere Fragen stellen können. Doch gerade da kommt Professor Honeycutt wieder zu sich - und erklärt Donatello zu dessen Entsetzen, dass es Leatherhead war, der ihn in Stücke gerissen hat! thumb|left|240px|Leatherheads wahre GeschichteAls Michelangelo in den Höhlen eintrifft, findet er dort Leonardo, Raphael und die beiden Steinsoldaten Traag und Granitor angeschlagen, aber einigermaßen wohlbehalten wieder. Als seine Brüder ihn fragen, was er hier zu suchen hat, erzählt Michelangelo ihnen von Leatherheads Ankunft und dass er von ihm hierhergeschickt wurde. Während die Turtles Traag und Granitor, die beide von der giftigen Atmosphäre und Leatherheads Attacke geschwächt sind, zurück zum Technodrom bringen, erzählt Traag, was Leatherhead eigentlich will: Nachdem er Jahrhunderte zuvor seinen gesamten Ooze-Vorrat durch die Piraten der Shirley's Revenge verloren hat,''Turtles In Time'' #3 hatte Krang bei seiner Suche nach der wertvollen Substanz Leatherhead in die Finger bekommen. Er ließ von seinen Wissenschaftlern verschiedene Tests mit seinem Gefangenen machen und bemerkte dabei Leatherheads erstaunliche Intelligenz, woraufhin er den Plan fasste, die Erde mit einer ihm gegenüber loyalen Mutantenarmee zu erobern. Schließlich aber ließ Krang dieses Projekt fallen und ließ Leatherhead in seiner Zelle verrotten; beim Angriff des Foot Clans auf dem Technodrom"Attack on Technodrome" #3 und #4 konnte Leatherhead jedoch ausbrechen und hegt seitdem Rachegefühle gegen die Utroms für die Torturen, die Krang ihn ausgesetzt hatte. thumb|160px|Auf nach New YorkIm Technodrom indessen spricht Leatherhead die drei Utroms Leeshawn, Churk und Yoom, die von ihm eingeschüchtert sind, darauf an, dass er sich genauso wie sie wie ein Alien auf einer ihm vollkommen fremden Welt fühlt, bevor er seine Scharade endgültig fallen lässt. Ehe er jedoch den Utroms entwas antun kann, stellt sich ihm Donatello in den Weg; er ist Leatherhead physisch weit unterlegen, kann ihn aber lange genug aufhalten, bis seine Brüder eintreffen können. Als diese Leatherhead mit Elektroschockern kommen, bricht Leatherhead sich durch die nächste Wand, nimmt Donatello gewaltsam mit zum Dimensionsportal des Technodroms und zwingt ihn, den Portalprojektor wie versprochen zu aktivieren. Die Turtles nutzen die Aufladephase des Portals für einen neuen Angriff, und Michelangelo kann ihm mit seinem Greifhaken die Atemmaske entreißen. Leatherhead jedoch dreht augenblicklich den Spieß um, schnappt sich Michelangelo und nimmt ihm sein eigenes Atemgerät ab. Mit dieser Pattsituation haben die Turtles keine andere Wahl, als auf Leatherheads Forderungen einzugehen, wollen sie ihren Bruder nicht in der giftigen Luft ersticken lassen. thumb|left|180px|Ein zu schwerer ErsteindruckWährend Donatello zurückbleibt, um das Portal in Betrieb zu halten, begleiten Leonardo und Raphael Leatherhead und ihren gefangenen Bruder durch die Dimensionsöffnung ins nächtliche New York City. Dort angekommen aber wird Leatherhead von den ihm bis dahin fremden, schier unendlichen Eindrücken, die von allen Seiten auf ihn eindringen, so überwältigt, dass er nicht damit klarkommt. Um seine Sinne wieder zusammenzukriegen, entscheidet Leatherhead sich für den Rückzug; mit einem letzten drohenden Versprechen, dass er und die Turtles sich wiedersehen werden, stürzt er sich ins Wasser des Hafenbeckens und verschwindet unterwasser. thumb|160px|Ein neuer Konflikt beginnt!An der Tür des Foot Hauptquartiers angekommen, will sich Michelangelo wieder von seinen Brüdern verabschieden, da er sich nach wie vor nicht mit dem neuen Bündnis seiner Familie mit dem Foot Clan abfinden kann."Vengeance" #6 und ''TMNT'' #51 Doch als sie zum Eingang kommen, bemerken sie beunruhigt, dass die Wachen nicht an ihren Posten stehen, und als sie daraufhin mit gezückten Waffen in die Eingangshalle stürmen, bietet sich ihnen ein erschreckendes Szenario: Kitsune, umspielt von goldenem Feuer, bereitet sich darauf vor, ihrem leblosen Vater einen Dolch in den Leib zu jagen, während Jennika sich mit dem Schwert in der Hand gegen Alopex verteidigen muss! Trivia *Leatherheads hier präsentierte Hintergrundgeschichte ähnelt dem Komplott der Utrom Illuminati aus dem Mirage Comic ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #23 Neudruckversionen *''Leatherhead'' (TPB), Oktober 2016 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)